


Served My Sentence

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: {Y/N}, a hunter, gets trapped in Purgatory and is rescued by a handsome Vampire and the two make a deal to get out.





	Served My Sentence

I’ve been stuck here for who knows how long, I remember that I was next to a damn Leviathan and then boom, I end up here, I think it’s called Purgatory.

“ I smelt her this way.” A monster called out, I held my weapon, the fang came at me and I swiped my blade, chopping it’s god damn head off, but I was slammed into the ground.

“ Gonna enjoy this.” The male voice said laughingly, but was pulled off me, I got up and raised my blade, only to find a rugged looking man.

“ I just saved your ass.” The male said as he had a blade in his hand.

“ What are you?” I asked, he smirked at me, vampire fangs coming down.

“ Figures.” I said as I kept my blade up.

“ What’s your name?” He asked as I quirked my eye brow up.

“ {Y/N} {L/N}.” I said as I moved a lock of my {H/C} hair out of the way of my {E/C} eyes.

“ Benny Lafitte.” He said with a smile, I heard footsteps behind me, I moved and jumped, slamming my blade hard upon the creature, it died easily.

“ So Sugar, you’re human.” Benny said as I began walking.

“ Yeah.” I replied before turning to him.

“ I have a way out.” Benny told me, I perked my ears.

“ I don’t trust you.” I said as he smirked.

“ Good you’re learning.” Benny said as we continued walking.

“ It’s only a way out for humans.” He continued, I turned again to him, he had a way about him.

“ How would I get out and what do you want in return?” I asked as he smirked.

“ A ride out of here.” Benny said as I chuckled.

“ A Soul Train?” I asked as he nods.

“ If that’s what you are into.” He replied as I sighed.

“ Great, how doe we get out of here?” I asked as he smiled, pointing up a hill and I could hear a stream.

“ You know how long you’ve been here?” Benny asked as I walked more and more.

“ Don’t know, could be a year or more.” I replied as I continued up, he caught my attention.

“ When I get out, I need to see Dean.” Benny grunted, I turned to him and quirked my eyebrow up.

“ Dean? As in Dean Winchester?” I asked, Benny nodded at me, I smirked.

“ Pain in my ass is what he is to me.” I said as I see we are close to a portal.

“ Ok, this won’t turn ya. I’m located in a field outside Sioux Falls, under a large tree” Benny told me as he got a blade out, we sliced open our arms.

“ Conjunti Sumus, Unum Sumus.” Benny said aloud, I watched as he became red and white, he was absorbed into my arm, I then went through the portal, no problem, it was night and I found a tent, my blade still in my hands.

“ Markus, what the?” A woman asked as she was behind her man.

“ What day is it?” I asked gruffly.

“ August 19, 2014.” The man replied, I nodded then left, I was in that damn place for a year and a half?

“ Well Fuck!” I exclaimed, my arm began to hurt.

“ Oh, pipe down!” I told Benny’s soul, it took me about a week to get to Sioux Falls, I found the field and the tree, I began to undig the grave, soon I found the skeleton, I pulled my sleeve up.

“ Calm down Benny!” I screamed, I then sliced open my arm, the blood began to drip upon the skeleton.

“ Anima corpori. Fuerit corpus totem resurgent.” I said the ritual, I fell as it went upon the bones, but I see Benny whole at the bottom.

“ Let me help you.” I said with a smile, Benny got out and smiled at me.

“ Now, lets go find Dean, the bunker in Lebanon is a good place to start.” I said with a smile.

“ Lets go Sugar.” Benny said with a smile, the two of us began our journey to Lebanon, as we walked or go a ride closer, Benny and I connect, made a bond with one another.

“ So, we are almost there, and I think Dean would be surprised.” I said as Benny moved a lock of my hair, he cupped my cheek and then his lips found mine, I was engorged into the kiss, but he pulled away.

“ Benny?” I asked as he smiled at me.

“ Been wanting to do that.” Benny said with a smile.

“ Served My Sentence.” I replied.


End file.
